urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rivals
Rivals Well, I'll say now, I think you mixed up some of the clans. Some of these groups don't even really have anything to do with each other. 1. Huracan vs. Frozn- These two clans are the newest to arrive in Clint City. That, right there, should tell they have no reason to be opposing each other. Also, the Frozn would most likely have nothing to do with the Huracan. Their goal is simply to find whoever has been polluting Clint City, which has, in turn, been affecting their mountain. I highly doubt a clan of luchadores would have anything to do with pollution. 2. Sentinel vs. Montana- Probably the only real rivals in the city. A group of police officers against the local Mafia. What's more, they almost always seem to be in conflict with one another, due to the bios of the cards. 3. La Junta vs. GHEIST- Besides the occasional scuffle now and then, I don't think these two would have anything to do with each other. Besides Thormund, there's been no La Junta cards going up against GHEIST. 4. Bangers vs. Uppers- Like the previous one, besides the occasional scuffle, I don't think these two would fight with each other often. Besides wanting to get rid of Colin, I don't think the Bangers would pay too much attention on the upper class, since their fight is more revolved around the government. 5. Ulu Watu vs. Piranas- I think I could see this, but it's unlikely. Besides both clans loving the water, they probably wouldn't be fighting each other much. The Piranas fight just about everyone, and the Ulu Watu seem to focus more on the All-Stars, due to the bio of many of the cards. 6. Rescue vs. Berzerk- Again, besides the occasional scuffle, these clans would have nothing to do with each other. The Rescue would most likely be focusing on GHEIST, since they're evil. Berzerk, like the Piranas, would be fighting with just about everyone. 7. All-Stars vs. Junkz- As stated, besides the occasional scuffle, these clans wouldn't bother the other. More than likely, the All-Stars would be fighting the Ulu Watu. The Junkz's main opposition is the government, like the Bangers. 8. Skeelz vs. Fang Pi Clang- Again, besides the occasional scuffle, these guys wouldn't be bothering with each other. They both fight all the clans for different reasons. 9. Jungo vs. Sakrohm- I don't see where this rivalry comes from. The Jungo don't really oppose anyone. They are simply fighting to declare their independence. The Sakrohm oppose those who oppose their alien god, which is just about everyone. 10. Pussycats vs. Vortex- This rivalry could only be created due to the releases of the Lena and X-0DUS. I could see it, but it's unlikely. The Pussycats just fight to show that women are the better species. The Vortex would fight just about everyone, so they can get rid of all of the important people of the clans. 11. Freaks vs. Nightmare- This rivalry, like the Jungo vs. Sakrohm, is out there. Besides the occasional scuffle, they have nothing to do with each other. The Freaks, like the Berzerk and Piranas, fight simply for the heck of it. If the Nightmare have any rivals, it would most likely be: the Vortex, due to the release of Karrion, the Rescue, cause they hate evil and because of the zombie powder that was created, or the Roots, for the same reason as the Rescue. 12. Roots vs. Leader- I can tell that this rivalry was just thought up on the spot, because these two were the last clans available. But it's wrong. For starters, the Leader aren't even a real clan. They are simply made up of various people who left the various clans for various reasons. Secondly, Timber is part of the Leader, and I doubt highly that the Roots fight against one of their own, even if he left them. Thirdly, the Roots are made up of pacifists and hippies and they wouldn't be fighting with people unless there was a very good reason. Fourth and lastly, the Roots' main goal is to get rid of the government; I highly doubt that they would have time for petty rivalries. And if they did, it would most likely be the Uppers, since they seem to oppose money and everything it stands for, or the Nightmare, because of the zombie powder mentioned with the Rescue. So, yeah. Besides one or two, there are really no real rivalries between the clans. They all fight each other for one reason and one reason only: to gain control of Clint City for their own selfish ambitions. 1. All-Stars- A group of sports addicts who want to get rid of Chocomuscles, and to promote the fact that to be healthy, you have to be active. 2. Bangers- A group of rap and hip-hop artists who want to get rid of the government, which controls the media, which portrays them in a bad light. 3. Berzerk- A group of madmen who seek to find those responsible for transforming them, whilst eliminating anyone in their way. 4. Fang Pi Clang- A group of Japanese and Chinese martial artists want to get rid of the government and replace it with a Bruce Lee clone they've made in secret. 5. Freaks- A group of circus entertainers who simply seek to entertain the masses during the day, and fight in the Clan Wars at night. 6. Frozn- A group of yeti and mountain lovers want to find who is responsible for the pollution of the city, so they can save their mountain. 7. GHEIST- A secret crime organization who is seeking to take control of the city, as it is their first step towards world domination. 8. Huracan- A group of masked vigilantes who seek to protect the innocent civilians of the city, while teaching the lower forms of life, a lesson. 9. Jungo- A group of animal hybrids who gained human intelligence after a meteorite crashed near their cages. They are fighting to declare their independence. 10. Junkz- A group of sex fiends, drug addicts and ravers who want to get rid of the government, after they passed a law saying their volume can only be a certain level. 11. La Junta- A group of army brigands and military meatheads who want to get rid of the government and force everyone to join the army. 12. Montana- The local Mafia, they simply seek to continue to spread their influence in this city of vice and corruption. 13. Nightmare- A group of monsters, demons and creatures of the Night, they seek to envelope Clint City, and soon the entire world, into eternal darkness. 14. Piranas- A group of pirates led by Captain Bloodh. They've no idea what's going on in the city, but they're having such a good time, they're in no hurry to return to the sea. 15. Pussycats- A group of feminists who want to get rid of the government and replace it with women, to prove their the ultimate species. 16. Rescue- A group of nurses and doctors who could care less who rules the city. They simply seek to protect the innocent civilians who have been caught in the middle of the terrible conflict. 17. Roots- A group of hippies who want to get rid of the government, so that they can create a world where everyone gets along. 18. Sakrohm- A group of alien and alien-worshippers who want the government to burn all forms of science fiction, so that when the alien god from above comes down, it won't be offended. 19. Sentinel- A group of police officers and cops who strive to be law and order back to the streets of Clint City. And if they set the town on fire or bathe the streets in blood to do so, then that's just what they'll do. They oppose all the clans, but their main opposition is the Montana and GHEIST. 20. Skeelz- A group of teachers and students with mutant powers. They seek to end the Clan Wars so that they can finally get themselves some well-deserved peace and quiet. 21. Ulu Watu- A group of surfers and beach lovers who want the government to do something about global warming. They seek to spread the word about pollution and what it's doing to the environment. They oppose all clans, but their main opposition are the All-Stars. 22. Uppers- A group of upper-class people who want the government to get rid of all poor people, who they describe as "ugly". 23. Vortex- A group of time travelers who came from the future to kill all the important people of the clans, so that when they return to their own time, they won't be killed when the clans eventually revolt to destroy them. 24. Leader- A group of loners and outcasts, they all left the clans for different reasons. They are worshiped and feared because of their unique abilities. To them, it doesn't matter who wins the wars in the end. I hope this has helped you to better understand the clans. Kunnaki (talk) 08:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) To me it just a fun weird idea and seeing which clans could/would/should battle each other, are there any you could see 1. I was thinking that it was the fire and ice thing because of Huracan's hot blooded ness and also that when they arrived the pillz were replaced with hot chili peppers so maybe theres more to the Huracan's power then just wrestling. 2. cops vs criminals 3. I was thinking of the basic cops vs criminals but its more militant cops vs mad scientist/terrorist ex: G.I. Joe vs Cobra, SHIELD vs HYDRA etc 4. rich vs poor 5. I was thinking who has territory over water but that would be more Piranas vs Ulu Watu's mermaids I guess 6 I was thinking the Berzerk was created by a "virus" and the Rescue deal with medical stuff and protecting the people and will probably quarantine the Red One Motel 7. I was thinking of the cliche athletes vs "slackers", people who compete vs people who party 8. schools who compete against each other, 9/11 I guess should change it to Jungo vs Freaks: animals who want freedom vs people who use animals to entertain. Nightmare vs Sakrohm: magic vs sci-fi 10. I was thinking a male monarch vs "equality" feminists 12. I was thinking fighters vs pacifists UR-LH (talk) 17:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC)